Often when small children ride in an automobile, they are placed in a child seat, which is placed upon the seat of the automobile. The child seat normally includes a set of seat belts, which secure the child. The child seat is, in turn, normally secured to the automobile in some fashion utilizing the seat belts, which are permanently attached inside the vehicle. But the standard seat belts for an automobile are designed to secure an adult to the seat of an automobile, rather than a child seat. Consequently, the child seat must be deigned to accommodate being secured to the automobile with any of several different types of restraining means available in differing automobiles. These include but are not limited to lap belts, shoulder belts, combined lap and shoulder belts, and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a child seat that is designed to integrate directly to fastening devices mounted to the passenger seat that are separate from the normal passenger restraint system. One answer to this need can be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,243 to Anthony et al., the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated into this specification by reference. The present invention is another answer.